


From Russia with Love

by onlyalthea



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Postcards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyalthea/pseuds/onlyalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark have always had a turbulent relationship, but after their latest falling out Bucky has accepted a five-year SHIELD mission in Russia. He leaves Tony a letter to say goodbye and writes him a postcard every month that he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

Tony,  
  
I know you probably don’t want to hear from me, but this needed to be said and I don’t have a lot of time to think about the best way to say it. I know I messed up, I do, and I’m really sorry about it. I did something stupid and it hurt you, and worse than that it tarnished peoples’ opinions about Steve. That’s the last thing I ever wanted to do. He was the best friend I’ve ever had, and you? You’re the only person I can honestly say I’ve loved.  
  
Guess that’s why it hurts so much that you wanted me to leave, but maybe it’s for the best. Fury’s offered me the chance to take part in a mission abroad, and I told him I’d do it. In Russia, of all places. Apparently he’s looking for somebody a little more manly than Natasha and I’m his best option. By the time you read this I’ll probably be on the plane. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone or how much trouble this mission is going to get me into, but I want you to know that I’ll come back to you. I am coming home when all this is over.  
  
I know you’re pissed at me and I know you’re hurt, but I’m hoping curiosity gets the best of you and that you read this anyway. I’m going to miss you and it’s going to be hell being away from you for so long, but we agreed to some time apart and at least this mission of Fury’s will stop me feeling so much like a hamster in a wheel. I love you and I wish you all the best. Do me a favor and don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, okay? I need you there to come home to. I need that to keep me going. It’s probably the only thing that will.  
  
Bucky


	2. One Month and Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's postcard to Tony after his first month in Russia.

Tony,   
  
Christ, it’s cold here. I’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be cold, hungry and exhausted all the time. This place feels familiar, though. I’d say ‘almost like home’, but we both know where home is. I miss you and I wish you were here. Still don’t know when I’ll be back, but I really hope you’ll be waiting.

Bucky


End file.
